Judgment Call
by honu59
Summary: Danny has been liberated from the People's Attack Group, but he is still plagued by guilt over Kurt Metzger's death. An ATC to the season 7 episode "The Young Assassins."


_**A.N. **__– This is an ATC to the season 7 opener, "The Young Assassins". It is also a follow-up to my story "Atheists in Foxholes" so I recommend reading that first. The first scene of this story is the final scene of "The Young Assassins" so it is taken directly from the episode. Thanks to Tanith2011 for beta reading this story. _

**Judgment Call**

As Danny slowly regained his senses, he became aware of two things: the throbbing pain on the left side of his forehead and the sounds of a vicious fist fight in the next room. He pushed himself up to a sitting position then touched his head, wincing slightly at the contact with the swelling wound and the warm wetness of his own blood. He wiped his fingers on his already filthy suit pants then carefully rose to his feet, allowing a few seconds for the dizziness to pass. The volume of the violence taking place outside the powder magazine increased then suddenly stopped; in its place Dan could hear panting, the sound of a man trying to catch his breath. He took a few tentative steps toward the door.

When he made it to the open doorway, Danny saw the beaten form of Stanwood lying unconscious on the floor and Steve leaning heavily against the wall, his breathing labored. Dan surmised what had just happened. It was over. The whole nightmare was finally over. But not without a tragic aftermath: Kurt Metzger was dead. The thought of the old university professor stung sharply. Danny had started to come to terms with Kurt's death the night before during the long lonely hours of his imprisonment in the powder magazine. But the guilt over how they had been taken hostage in the first place still lingered in his heart and eventually, he would have to explain what had happened to his boss.

Sensing another presence in the room, Steve lifted his head from the wall. For an instant, he dared not believe what his own eyes were seeing: his living and breathing second-in-command, the one he feared had been Stanwood's most recent victim. In the next instant, his mind caught up with reality, bringing with it a flood of relief and utter joy that he had not been robbed of his closest friend. _Danno is alive!_ Though he kept a tightly controlled lid on those feelings, he couldn't stop the joy from tugging the corners of his mouth into a smile.

"Howzit, Danno?" Steve asked matter-of-factly.

With his eyes locked on those of his boss, Danny took several steps toward Steve before issuing his one word answer: "Close."

The dark haired detective looked over his exhausted officer, noting the disheveled clothing, dirty face and bleeding forehead. There had been a time when the sight of Dan Williams, injured in any way, would practically set off a panic attack in the otherwise tough and disciplined McGarrett. But enough time had passed, years of working cases side by side with his younger second that Steve was now beginning to see Dan differently – less like a kid who needed guidance and protection and more like an equal colleague with keen insight and grit not unlike his own. The fact that Williams had survived this ordeal and was standing before him, bruised but not defeated, reinforced this new attitude and further raised Steve's level of respect and admiration for the younger detective.

"Yeah…yeah, too close!" Steve replied as he firmly clapped Dan's shoulder. For the head of Five-O, the physical contact with Williams lent further proof that this was indeed real. Danny was alive. Steve maintained his grip on Dan's shoulder as the two men walked out of Harlow Batteries into the daylight.

o-o-o

With Stanwood and the rest of his followers loaded into patrol cars on their way to HPD lockup, Steve headed back toward the city with Danny in the passenger's seat of the black Mercury. Dan kept a firm pressure on his head wound with Steve's handkerchief and tried to keep his eyes open while Steve filled him in on the details of the case. Gone was the adrenalin rush that had kept Dan alert since the first gunshots had echoed through the magazine that morning and he felt drained.

"You look like you could use some sleep, Danno," Steve remarked after glancing at his weary passenger for the fifth time. "And that's a nasty cut. Maybe Doc should have a look at it."

"No…no, it's okay. I can take care of it myself," Dan insisted without a lot of conviction.

Steve eyed him skeptically, but didn't challenge Danny's assessment of his wound.

The car became quiet. The lull in conversation allowed Dan time to think about the past twenty-four hours. As a result, the relief that he was now safe was slowly being overshadowed by the guilt he still felt about Professor Metzger. He knew that when he gave his official statement, he would have to tell his boss the truth: that Kurt's death was his fault.

"I'm sorry about Kurt," Danny finally said in a low voice.

"Yeah, Kurt was a good man," Steve replied wistfully. The image of the gentle old academic's lifeless body dumped in front of the governor's residence sparked McGarrett's anger and he shook his head. "Such a damned, senseless waste."

"Steve, I need to explain something…" Dan began before Steve cut him off.

"I'll take your statement when you get back to the office, Danno, but right now, I want you to go home and get some rest."

"But…" Dan protested.

"Later." Steve was firm, and that was the end of that. "I'll make arrangements to have your car dropped off at your place."

"Thanks. I could use a long hot shower, too," Danny added, now looking forward to the ordinary comforts of his apartment.

"Take all the time you need," Steve said as he pulled into the parking area of Williams' apartment building. When the big Mercury stopped, Danny opened the car door but before he left the vehicle, Steve reached over and squeezed his arm. "Welcome back, Danno," Steve said sincerely.

"Thanks, Steve. I'll see you later."

Dan exited the car and made his way to the building's entrance. Steve watched the curly head disappear into the building. Before heading back to the Palace, he took a moment to think about just how close it had been. And now, simply engaging in mundane conversation with Danno seemed like such a gift. Steve lifted up a prayer of thanks.

o-o-o

The long hot shower felt great even though it stung where the ropes had chafed his wrists. Danny relished the feeling of clean water spraying down on his body, washing away the dirt, sweat and the musty odors that seemed to have penetrated his skin. He stepped out of the shower, dried himself and pulled on an old pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. Then he found some gauze and tape in the medicine cabinet and fashioned an adequate bandage for his head wound. Once the blood had been cleaned away, the cut appeared minor, just as Danny had suspected. Then he brushed his teeth and shaved just because he could – it had been more than twenty-four hours since he had last performed these grooming rituals.

Dan lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, but sleep didn't come. The events of the last day replayed over and over in his mind. Part of this came with his profession. Whether awake or asleep, the detective part of his brain was usually at work, reviewing details of a case, looking for something out of place or out of the ordinary that might be the key to finding a solution. But today his mental activity was more personal. _Why on earth did I leave my car unlocked like that? What the hell was I thinking?_ In his final dream the night before, when he had looked into Kurt's eyes, he felt that the professor had forgiven him. But would Steve forgive him? Would Elizabeth?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Dan pulled himself out of bed and slowly made his way to the small entryway of his apartment.

"Who is it?" Dan called out loudly enough for his visitor to hear. It was the safe thing to do and after his abduction, he was feeling extra cautious.

"Danny, it's Nick. I'm dropping off your keys."

Dan opened the door to see Nick Kamekona in his black HPD uniform, holding out a key ring and wearing a friendly smile. Dan felt a little self-conscious about his current casual attire.

"Thanks, Nick," Dan said, taking the keys from the Hawaiian officer.

"Car's out front in the first parking spot," Nick explained then added, "Glad you're okay, Danny. Man, that was way too close."

"You're telling me!" Dan replied. "Thanks again."

Officer Kamekona left and Dan closed the door behind him then he tossed the car keys in the air and caught them as they came down. _Can't sleep; now I've got the car – might as well head for the Palace. No use putting this off any longer._

Danny returned to his bedroom and removed his sweats. Then he pulled his work clothes from the closet, put on a white dress shirt and his olive suit pants. He tied a Windsor knot in his striped tie, then shouldered into his olive suit coat and tied his brown dress shoes. He placed his wallet and penknife in their usual pockets. The fact that he didn't have his badge case and revolver made him feel incomplete and vulnerable. Dan grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

The early afternoon sun was intense in the parking lot. As Danny approached his car, he squinted up at the hot yellow orb that beckoned so many tourists to bake themselves on the pristine beaches of his island home. His car would be hot inside. He usually parked it in the carport that was included in his rent, but Nick didn't know that.

He unlocked the driver's side of his car then grabbed the handle to open the door. The warmth of the metal handle on Danny's fingers instantly sparked a memory and in his mind's eye he could see Kurt Metzger, climbing into the passenger's side when Dan had picked him up at the university the day before. His car had been hot that day too, since he had left it closed and locked in front of the Palace prior to picking up Kurt. Dan remembered how uncomfortable Kurt had looked in the car. With his proper old-school manners, the professor hadn't commented on his discomfort, but he didn't need to. Danny knew. He also knew that Professor Metzger had a heart condition.

_Could that be it? _Dan wondered. _It had to be! I left the car windows open at the restaurant so Kurt would be more comfortable! I didn't forget to lock the car, I decided to leave it open! And that decision cost Kurt his life. Oh, dear God! _

o-o-o

Danny parked his car in front of the Iolani Palace then ascended the grand koa wood staircase and entered the outer office of Hawaii Five-O. Chin and Ben were out working on cases, but Jenny was there. As soon as he reached her desk, the small secretary got to her feet and enveloped him in her arms, hugging him tightly.

"Oh Danny, it's so good to see you!" Jenny sang out. "I was so worried."

In some ways the hug made Dan feel worse, but the larger part of him gave into the warmth and comfort of Five-O's 'Mother Hen'.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Jenny," he said while he gently extricated himself from the enthusiastic woman's embrace then looked around at the familiar surroundings – the place he considered his home even more so than his apartment.

"The boss is in his office," Jenny said, nodding toward the door labeled 'S. McGarrett' as she smoothed out her dress.

"Thanks," Dan replied. He approached the big door and respectfully knocked before he entered, taking a deep breath at the same time.

Steve looked up from the paperwork on his desk, surprised by the identity of the one who had knocked. "I thought you were going to get some rest, Danno," he said bluntly.

"Couldn't sleep. Thought that I might as well come in and give my statement."

Steve detected something off in Danny's tone. _He sounds defeated; is that the right word?_ _Maybe he's just tired. _McGarrett's dark eyes studied his second-in-command, looking for clues.

"Alright, let's get started," Steve replied, directing Danny to have a seat in one of the white leather chairs in front of the big desk. He leaned over and started the tape recorder, then angled the microphone to point toward Dan. Instead of sitting behind his desk, Steve walked over and sat in the chair next to Dan. It was a gesture of compassion and support, which didn't go unnoticed. Dan offered a half smile.

"So you left the office yesterday at eleven-thirty to pick up Kurt at the university…" Steve prompted.

"I picked up Kurt," Danny continued. "I took him to that new place by the yacht club …"

Steve leaned in when Dan hesitated, concern etched on his face. "What is it, Danno?"

Dan's eyes dropped and he clenched his fists tightly.

"Steve…" Dan's voice was strained, "I…I left my car open when we parked. That's how they got us." Now that he had started, it was all spilling out. "Two guys from the People's Attack Group were hiding in my back seat when we returned to the car and surprised us at gunpoint. It was my fault, Steve. I shouldn't have left my car open like that."

There had been a time when such an admission of carelessness would have ignited McGarrett's volatile temper; he would have barked out a laundry list of blame, accusations and mostly his disappointment in his young second. But now the senior detective knew Williams well enough to know that he wasn't careless. In fact, Dan's level of personal responsibility rivaled his own. There had to be a reason.

"Why did you leave your car open?" Steve asked calmly.

"What?" Dan looked up at his boss, surprised by the question.

"You left your car open. There had to be a reason."

Danny nervously ran a hand through his sandy curls. "When I picked up Kurt, my car had been closed up in the sun and the interior was hot. Kurt didn't say anything, but he looked really uncomfortable. He was sweating and he was breathing hard, or at least I thought so. I think I left the car open because I was worried about his heart condition. But he was better after we were seated at the restaurant."

"You were in the open air with the breeze off the water," Steve surmised.

"Yes," Dan agreed. Then Dan's temper flared without warning and he slammed his fist against the arm of his chair. "Damn it, I should have locked the car!" Dan shouted. "Kurt would still be alive if I had just locked the car! It's my fault that he's dead!"

"Easy, Danno," Steve said gently. "Kurt's death was not your fault. Stanwood is the one who killed Kurt."

"But…" Dan tried to argue the point.

"No buts," Steve insisted. "And I'll tell you something else: the People's Attack Group had their eye on you; they were stalking you. They were determined to snatch you and Kurt to use you in exchange for Victor and Driver. If you had locked your car, they would have just followed you and grabbed you somewhere else."

Dan hadn't thought of that at all. As the truth began to sink in, Dan visibly relaxed and his whole demeanor changed, which Steve noticed.

"You hadn't thought of that, had you," Steve stated.

"No, I hadn't," Danny admitted, the spark now returning to his eyes.

"Danno, when you left your car open, you made a judgment call. You were motivated by kindness and concern for Kurt's health. No one can fault you for that."

"Thanks, Steve," Dan replied gratefully. The guilt was gone.

Danny continued making his official statement and when he finished, Steve rose from his chair and turned off the tape recorder. Then he walked back behind his desk, pulled open the side drawer and reached inside. "Ready to get back to work?" Steve asked.

"Sure, Steve."

"Then you're going to need these," Steve said, handing Dan his badge case and revolver.

Danny put his badge case in his inner breast pocket and his .38 in his belt holster. He felt whole again.

**Pau**


End file.
